


Explosion

by Rakizna



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Jason is an orphan, losing his family yet again. And Bruce is too late.My take on the last few minutes of Jason Todd's life in "A Death In The Family."





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zena_Xina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/gifts).

> I knew very little about Jason Todd until I read "A Death In The Family" a few months ago. I can understand why people hated him, but personally, I view him as someone in need of compassion. 
> 
> Zena_Xina, lover of all things Robin---this one's for you.

Everything was dark. Everything was dark and everything hurt. Dried blood caked his body, iron and copper on his tongue. He felt a front tooth wobble and he could barely blink his swollen eye. He struggled, swimming through a fog, to sit up. His head spun, he fought the urge to be sick. 

"Mom?" he whispered in a daze. He remembered that she was here, though the memory was dim, and tarnished by--- 

The Joker! 

The crowbar! 

Escape! 

Jason---no,  _ Robin,  _ he reminded himself, forced himself up to shaky knees, forced open his bruised eyes. "Need to...get out!" 

The warehouse was dark, except for the light coming from the cracks around the door and a faint glow near the entrance. 

The glow of a--- 

"No!" Jason screamed, half-crawling and stumbling, grabbing Sheila's hand. "Mom! We have to get out!" 

Once an orphan, twice an orphan. He was too late. And Bruce… Bruce was too late. 

In the wreckage of the explosion, unable to feel the burn welts raising on his ashen body through the shock, Jason cast his fading gaze around the sky. "D-dad?" he cried, saltwater and blood. Then he went still, gaze empty. 

In death, an orphan again.


End file.
